There is a need for a portable container or system to hold large amounts of vomit and/or other bodily waste from those who get sick in public places. Such a waste bag system would also carry wipes and related clean up supplies and/or personal items in accessory zippered pockets in the pack or kit, and have the appearance of a wallet or small handbag so as not to draw added attention to the carrier of the bag.
Currently, paper bags with a plastic coating are used (typical air sickness bag). This is not enough for some; not enough in size for some users and no storage compartment to carry clean up items and/or personal items. Also, the appearance of this type of bag suggests that someone is, or expects soon to become, sick. It is distressing to use when sick, and distressing to other people to have to watch, or even contemplate.
Recycled plastic bags and food containers are used by some, but the contents are visible with plastic bags and some food containers and most bags are not leak proof. They do not offer storage to carry clean up supplies, and these containers also draw attention to the user.
All of these needs are particularly heightened for women in various stages of pregnancy, and who are experiencing frequent, sometimes unpredictable, nausea.